


Fire and The Flood

by MillerMorningstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Humor, Gay For You, Lemon, M/M, My First Smut, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerMorningstar/pseuds/MillerMorningstar
Summary: Sam tiene bien en claro los sentimientos de su hermano hacia cierto Ángel de Señor; aunque Dean lo niegue absolutamente, las palabras de su hermano le harán plantearse algunas cosas que estaban o mejor dicho el trataba de esconder en su mente.¿Podrá Dean revelar sus sentimientos?¿Castiel corresponderá a ellos?¿Algún Pie resultara herido?Descubran mas en la siguiente emisión de Fire and The Flood~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola antes de empezar quiero agradecerles por ha ver venido hasta aquí.
> 
> Este es fue mi primer trabajo en mi vida en Fanfics así que recibo de todo: Desde Tomatazos hasta sugerencias todo es bienvenido ❤
> 
> Vale aclarar que este Songfic ha nacido de una canción que lleva el titulo de Fire and The Flood y sin dudas me ha dejado con la idea de hacer algo pequeño sobre Destiel ✿◕‿◕✿ 
> 
> P/D: Este Ship es... tan... HAHAHAHAJADHASKJLDHAÑKSD espero que les guste 
> 
> P/D 2: Gracias por venir y disfruten la lectura

 

━ ¡¿¡Que Carajos Sam!?! ━ Grito el rubio apunto del colapso nervioso haciendo que los presentes en la cafetería dirijan sus miradas y comentarios o murmullos hacia los hermanos Winchester, que se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas al lado de la ventana. Dean trato de mantener la postura y bajar la ira en el, se inclino un poco mas hacia adelante manteniendo la mirada en Sam, quien sonreía ante la reacción del rubio.

━ A ver si nos ponemos de acuerdo... Samantha. Yo soy Dean Fucking Winchester, he estado con mas mujeres que de lo que tu podrás estar en mil vidas... Yo jamas pero ¡Jamas! estaría o besaría a un tío ya que no soy gay... así que no me jodas deberías ver que tantas verduras te afectan el cerebro ━ Comento mientras volvía a su puesto. Ya hace unos días su hermano había estado molestándolo con la idea de que tal vez Dean sienta algo mas que una amistad por Castiel. _《 Eso es una estupidez solo somos amigos.. muy buenos amigos ademas Cas es un ángel un puto ángel del señor nunca podría pasar algo entre nosotros 》_

━ Di lo que quieras y sigue engañándote Dean no llegaras lejos... esa tensión que hay entre ustedes dos es fuera de lo normal y ni hablar de su _Profound Bond_ ━ Menciono Sam antes de darle un sorbo a su café.

━ Esta es la ultima advertencia Sammy. ━ Dijo Dean con una sonrisa notablemente falsa. Pero por la cara de este, Sam supo exactamente lo que iba hacer lo mismo de siempre cuando se enojaba e intentaba poner en ridículo al mas alto de los Winchester.

━ Te crees muy gracioso pero eres infantil ━ Mencionaron al mismo tiempo ambos hermanos. Dean se quedo un poco sorprendido ante la respuesta pero no se rendiría tan fácil. Ambos hermanos se inclinaron hacia adelante... La batalla estaba por comenzar.

━ Sam Winchester se maquilla ━ Volvieron al unisono, el rubio miro hacia otro lado maldiciendo mentalmente pero pronto se volvió hacia su hermano.

━ Sam Winchester llora cuando tiene sexo ━ La cara de Dean no tenia comparación mientras que la de Sam estaba bastante relajada y sin preocupaciones.

━ Sam Winchester se hace encima en la cama... ¡Ya basta! ━ Mencionaron otra vez al unisono pero Dean golpeo la mesa con su puño, Sam solo pudo soltar una leve sonrisa ante esto.

━Deberías buscarte otro... ━ El menor no pudo terminar la oración que el sonido de su teléfono apareció: 

 

> _‹›Honey~ es hora de irnos. Te espero afuera no tardes ;) ‹›_

Después de leer esto se ruborizo levemente mientras ponía una sonrisilla de colegiala pero pronto cambio su expresión por una mas seria al escuchar un pequeño silbido de su hermano, al parecer este había visto la reacción de su hermano ante el mensaje; ni lo dudo Sam guardo su teléfono devuelta en su chaqueta rápidamente. Mirando a Dean con una cara de "Ni una palabra"

━ ¡Oh vamos! Tu te puedes meter en mi vida privada pero yo no puedo preguntar... Ohh ya se lo que pase es que no quieres que la chica vea que tan sexy soy ━ Menciono con una sonrisa picara mientras observaba como Sam se levantaba del asiento.

━ ¡Ja! No lo creo a él no le van los de tu tipo... Nos vemos llámame si pasa algo. Idiota ━ Sin mas se despidió de su hermano saliendo lo mas rápido posible de la cafetería.

━ Claro como sino... ¿Espera que? Sammy que... ━ No pudo seguir Sam ya se había marchado y le había dejado con la palabra en la boca. Solo mascullo por lo bajo "Perra" mientras se quedaba solo en ese lugar.

* * *

 

La carretera vacía a mitad de la noche Chevrolet Impala 67 negro, avanzaba a una velocidad fuera de los limites y como conductor tenia a un rubio de ojos esmeraldas que cantaba al ritmo de Highway to Hell a toda voz mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera dando el concierto de su vida.

━ Yeah I'm going down anyway... I'm on the highway to hell ━ Golpeaba el volante tratando de imitar a Phil Rudd en la batería.

━ I'm on the... ¿Que demonios? ━ Menciono Dean al notar que el radio se había apago por completo pero pronto empezó a sonar otra canción muy diferente a la que estaba cantando hace unos minutos atrás. Está era lenta y cálida muy diferente a lo que el suele escuchar.

 

_I was only walking through your neighborhood  
_

_Saw your light on, honey in the cold I stood  
_

_Anywhere I go there you are_

_Anywhere I go there you are  
_

_I've been getting used to waking up with you_

_I've been getting used to waking up here  
_

_Anywhere I go there you are_

_Anywhere I go there you are_

_There you are  
_

_There you are_

 

Dean iba a cambiarla pero no lo hizo dejo que la canción sugiera mientras trataba de cantarla por lo bajo.

 

_You're the fire and the flood  
_

_And I'll always feel you in my blood..._

 

El rubio solo atino a sonreír recordando a Castiel ¿Porque le recordaba a el esa canción? Realmente la respuesta no importaba el solo recordar a su angelito del señor le hacia sentir algo especial que ni el mismísimo Dean podía describir.

 

_Since we met I feel a lightness in my step  
_

_You're miles away but I still feel you_

 

Su mente divago hacia el recuerdo de esos ojos azules, esos hermosos orbes azules que tenia el color del océano, también eran curiosos tratando de aprender todo a su alrededor; esos ojos que el podía apreciar aun mas cuando Cas invadía su espacio personal.

 

_Late at night when you can't fall asleep  
_

_I'll be lying right beside you counting sheep_

 

Oh como olvidar esa sonrisa casi invisible que a veces Castiel tenia cuando estaba cerca de Dean y esos labios, el rubio empezó a pensar en como se sentirían esos labios...

El Impala freno de golpe a un lado de la desierta carretera; Dean bajo rápidamente comenzando a caminar hacia el capó de este para terminar apoyándose por el.

¡Que estaba pasando! el era Dean Winchester no era gay... nunca le atrajeron los hombres pero Castiel, tal vez Sam tenia razón o tal vez su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Trato de calmarse un poco antes de poder seguir pero esto tenia que terminar de una vez por todas ya no podía seguir con esta sensación. Decidió que debía llamar al Ángel para terminar de una vez y por todas con esta tontería de supuesto enamoramiento o mierda que tenia.

━Cas...No se donde carajos estes pero suelta tu maldita arpa y ven aquí.... Por favor ━ Después de esto solo suspiro esperando que Cas escuche su oración y venga lo mas antes posible. El mencionando apareció de repente a los poco segundos a unos pasos de distancia de Dean.

━ ¿Que ocurre Dean? ━ Pregunto Castiel mientras se acercaba a el rubio que aun seguía apoyado en el capó.

¿Que le iba decir Dean? He no tenia nada no podía decirle _-Hey Cas tal vez me gustas pero aun no lo se pero si te beso estaré seguro o tal vez ni con eso alcance...-_ Eso sonaba estúpido hasta en la mente de Dean pero tenia que decir algo que no lo pusiera como idiota. escucho como el ángel volvía a repetir su nombre sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

━ Amm si... Cas yo... Yo necesito hacer algo o realmente ni siquiera se que tengo que hacer. Tal vez creas que esto es una locura pero ¿Que pasaría si yo sintiera algo por ti? ━ Pregunto sin mas el rubio tratando de mantener la vista en Castiel.

━ Eso seria ridículo ━ Soltó el Ángel del Señor.

Dean le sorprendió la respuesta de Castiel ¿Ridículo? ¿Sus sentimientos eran ridículos? un tic nervioso empezó notarte en el ojo derecho de el rubio; Dean iba a decirle que sabe que santa mierda a Castiel pero este prosiguió hablando.

━ Conozco tus gustos Dean... te gustan las mujeres pelirrojas y de atributos grandes y yo... solo soy un ángel ━ Menciono Cas bajando su mirada algo triste; Dean noto eso ¿Castiel triste?

━ Sabes  eso del todo cierto ━ Decidió acortar mas el espacio entre ambos tomando a Castiel por las solapas de la gabardina y paso... 

No hubo resistencia ni tratar de parar el movimiento por parte de Castiel, ambos se unieron en un beso brusco y sin delicadeza pero pronto se fue convirtiendo en algo mucho mas cálido y lento como si quisieran que nunca terminara.

Castiel coló sus manos en el cuello de Dean profundizando aun mas, tratando de que ese momento no terminase jamas. Era su momento. El momento que estaban esperando. El momento que ya no tenia marcha atrás.   
Ambos se separaron jadeando ante la falta de oxigeno sin dejar de mantener la mirada fija el uno con el otro.

  ━ Te... Te tardaste un poco Dean━  Logro soltar Cas  con una pequeña sonrisa surcando sus labios. Estaba feliz el ángel su humano favorito, aquel que saco del infierno hace tiempo y por el cual suspiraba acababa de besarle ¿Que mas podía pedirle Castiel?  Tal vez poder volver a probar esos dulces labios del cazador.

Dean solo pudo sonreír ante esto todo estaba claro ahora ese beso fue el culminante para saber que estaba enamorado de el ángel del Señor. 

Ahora solo podían seguir así, juntos sin poder aparatarse el uno del otro. Porque de ahora en mas   donde quiera que vaya el Cazador, Castiel estará allí para apoyarlo sin importar lo que pase...

 

 

 


	2. I'm Sick Of Laying Down Alone With This Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh baby, enciende las luces  
> pero tu mami no está en casa  
> estoy cansado de acostarme solo, hey  
> con esta fiebre, yeah  
> lo quiero todo  
> quiero tenerte para mi solo  
> afiebrarte, afiebrarte yeah~  
> Segunda parte! con mi hermoso Adam Lambert para inspirar en esta parte <3  
> P/D: Metí a mis amores Sabriel and Michifer *-*

 

Muchos creen que los ángeles son inteligentes, sabios, que son capaz de sentir dicha, que cumplen con las palabras de Dios y sobre todas las cosas que son Puros e Inocentes pero créanme que los Winchester tienen otra opinión al respecto. Ahora mismo uno de los hermanos Winchester; Dean para ser mas exactos esta comprobando que un Ángel del Señor no es para nada inocente...

Castiel transporto a ambos hasta el bunker nuevamente, sin olvidar claramente poner el Impala 67 Negro, Dean ni loco iba a dejar a su Baby en medio de la carretera algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar.

Una vez ves en la habitación Castiel empujo al rubio contra la cama, este quedo sentado en esta mirando al pelinegro con algo de sorpresa ya que nunca había visto esta faceta de el y no quería esperar a descubrirla por completo, un solo chasquidos de los dedos del ángel bastaron para que el Cazador terminara solo en unos apretados boxers color azul. El ángel solo le quedo mirando de forma indescifrable intercambiando miradas hacia el cuerpo esbelto de Dean hasta sus ojos... Esos ojos color esmeralda que volvían loco a cualquier persona pero Cass no se detuvo la mirada y bajo un poco mas quedando en los labios de Dean que había probado minutos atrás; Castiel se abalanzo hacia el rubio dejando le debajo de él acto seguido comenzó a devorar con ferocidad y lascivia los labios del contrario, el rubio no tardo en responder de la misma forma tratando de tomar control del momento.

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire entre ambos, Castiel observaba a Dean como un cazador mira a su presa toda una ironía de la vida. Un segundo chasquido se hizo sentir en la habitación dejando desnudo al Ángel (En estos no tan ángel) del Señor, comenzó a deslizar sus manos con delicadeza por los costados del torso bien formado de Dean dejando una sensación de calidez pero que pronto se detuvieron en el borde del bóxer.  
Castiel ya no aguantaba mas esa fiebre naciendo en el ¿Cuantas veces había fantaseado esto? ¿Cuanto tiempo había visto al rubio estar solo? Todo eso un fin de emociones pero debía mantener la cordura y pensar solo en el ahora; en el cazador que tenia en la cama con una erección que ya no daba mas. El ángel bajo el bóxer del cazador de una vez por todas mientras comenzaba a marcar el torso de este con besos húmedos que iban bajando hacia el sur de la anatomía de Dean, quien no podía contener los pequeños jadeos que salían de él pero Cass regreso con otros planes hacia la boca del otro para devorarla esos labios salvajismo intenso.

  
Un gemido mas fuerte escapo de Dean dentro del Beso haciendo que Cas estremecerse un poco, colándose entre medio de las piernas de Dean, bajo su mano hacia la entrepierna del cazador comenzando a masturbarlo, cualquier cosa o pensamiento coherentes pasaban por las mentes de esos dos pero un respingo por parte de Dean se hizo visible al notar como el ángel intentaba introducción un dedo en su interior.

━¿Que cara...? Tu.. no vas a ser yo que yo pienso que harás esto es al re... ━ Trato de mencionar el cazador entre medio de su respiración agitada ansiosa al mismo tiempo por las acciones del pelinegro. El era Dean Fucking Winchester... Nadie se la metería... el se la metería al maldito ángel. Trato de cambiar de lugar con el ángel pero una fuerza invisible lo inmovilizo sobre la cama.

━ _Shhhh..._ solo relájate prometo que no te lastimare...━ Menciono Castiel con una leve sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar al cazador mientras introducía otro dedo mas dentro para favorecer la dilatación. El cazador solo lanzo un gruñido para después soltar un gemido en lo alto ante un segundo dedo en su interior que entraban y salían con rapidez; la sensación de desesperación comenzaba a inundar al cazador noto que había recuperado su movilidad lo que hizo que se prendiera por los hombros del ángel.  
Castiel tenia la imagen de su protegido; los ojos cerrados con fuerza, los labios entreabiertos lanzando tunes gemidos e intentos de poder articular el nombre del ángel. Ya sin ganas de poder seguir con esto el pelinegro saco sus dedos el interior de Dean repentinamente y con su mano libre tomo del cuello a este para poder darle un fugaz beso al rubio. De momento a otro el Ángel de una sola estocada penetro al cazador; haciendo que este se estremeciera por completo de placer ante esto.

━De... Dean.. ¿Estas bien?..━ Pregunto algo abrumado por la sensación del interior rodeando su miembro aunque su voz se mantenía sin quebrase.  
━Muévete.. ¡Hijo de Perra! deja de tratarme como una maldita niña exploradora y muévete de una vez...━Pronunció con hilo de voz sosteniéndose de los hombros de su ángel -Si, Castiel era su ángel y nadie jamás cambiaría eso-.  
Castiel no se detuvo allí soltando una leve sonrisa ante la actitud de su rubio al que comenzó a embestir con cuidado y lento para no lastimarlo; marcando un ritmo que se iba acelerando en cada embestida, el roce entre su cuerpo y el húmedo del cazador era una satisfacción sin precedentes.  
Dean no sabia de donde sostenerse ni callarse para no terminar gritando, escuchar la respiración agitada de Castiel a centímetros de su oído, su miembro palpitando; aprisionado en el abdomen del pelinegro. Se mordió su labio inferior con fuerza cuando una de las embestidas de Castiel toco aquel punto en particular haciendo que sin mas terminara corriéndose casi de inmediato.  
Castiel sin embargo estaba en el punto justo sintiendo su cuerpo vibrar junto con el de Dean, pronunciando (o al menos intentándolo) el nombre del cazador distorsionado por sus gemidos y jadeos. Apretó con mas fuerza la cintura de Dean, jalándolo mas hacia él, penetrándolo como si fuera a partir en dos al cazador. Un par de embestidas más y Castiel termino dentro de Dean, respirando agitado, con su corazon golpeando con fuerza su corazón; recargo unos momentos su frente con la del rubio, escuchando de fondo la respiración agitada de Dean.

  
━ ¿Estas bien? ━ Menciono con algo de temor mientras jugaba con algunos mechones del cazador, quien ahora se encontraba apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del ángel, Castiel con su mano libre rozó con la yema de sus dedos la espalda de Dean esperando la respuesta de este.

━ ¿Es en serio? ━ Pregunto Dean girando su cabeza para ver directamente a Cas, él cual solo asintió.━ Estoy excelente... ━ Suspiro para después hincarse hacia a delante y quedar a centímetros de el ángel.━ Como si ya no sintiera el peso del mundo sobre mi... ━ Acorto la distancia dándole un leve beso para después cortarlo y mirarle con una sonrisa lasciva━ ¿Que dices Cowboy? ¿Un segundo Round? ━ Castiel no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa negando al mismo tiempo para después volver a cortar la distancia esta vez con beso mas apasionado y lleno de lasciva.  
Ya no importaba nada en absoluto, solo eran ellos dos deleitándose con ese sin fin de sentimientos fluyendo entre ambos ya que noches como estas se hicieron para decir cosas que no puedes decir mañana de día. ¿Y que pasaba si se acababa el mundo mañana? Que importaba ambos aprendieron a conformarse con muy poco; ni nada si nadie podría borrar este momento que ha marcado sus vidas para siempre.

* * *

 

Sam estaba tendido sobre la cama boca arriba leyendo un poco el capitulo donde había quedado mientras de fondo se escuchaba los sonidos del videojuego que estaba jugando, a poca distancia de él; sentado en el otro extremo de la cama, su "pareja" podría decirse desde hace poco tiempo. Dio un suspiro dejando el libro de lado reincorporándose en la cama quedando sentado en ella, busco su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón por las dudas que haya alguna novedad de su hermano mayor pero para su sorpresa no había nada, cosa que podría ser algo bueno o como "La Gran Suerte Winchester" lo decidiera podría ser algo absolutamente malo. Se puso de pie e inmediatamente comenzó a caminar por la habitación como un animal enjaulado.

━Sabes que poniéndote así por ese idiota no lograras nada... ademas tranquilo debe estar bastante ocupado como para avisarte algo ━ Menciono el ojimiel sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla de televisión mientras que a su paso engullía una paleta ¿Como había aparecido eso? Una de las tantas ventajas de ser un arcángel adicto al azúcar. ━ Ademas ya le dimos la charla a Cassie así que esta bien. ━ Prosiguió como si nada Gabe mientras el cazador proseguía concentrado en la situación actual de su hermano mayor.

De momento a otro quedo detuvo su marcha mirando hacia el Bromista "-Le dimos la charla..-" fue lo que resonaba en su mente ¿Porque Gabriel lo dijo en plural?  
━ ¿Como que "Le dimos la charla"? ━ Menciono el castaño haciendo una exageración de comillas con sus dedos en las cuatro ultimas palabras. Sam hace un tiempo atrás (si no fallan los cálculos un mes después de empezar a salir) le había contado a Gabriel, que Dean sentía algo por Castiel pero antes que el rubio lo admitiera preferiría morir; el Bromista al saber esto ato algunos cabo sueltos ya que posiblemente su hermanito Cassie también sintiera lo mismo. Ambos tanto Sam como Gabe dijeron que se encargarían de poder hacer algo para que aquellos dos estén junto; lanzar indirectas y prácticamente ser Celestinos de esos dos, pero ambos también prometieron no decirle nada a nadie.

━Gabriel... ¿A quien se lo dijiste? ━ Pronuncio con cierto enojo y poniendo su mejor Bitchface esperando la respuesta del arcángel que miraba hacia el piso de la habitación.

━ Tal vez pero solo tal vez se me escapo en una charla con Balthy, Luci y Mikey ━ Menciono con un tono bajo de voz dando un suspiro al final, levantando la mirada hacia Sam quien estaba apunto de explotar ━ Escucha Kiddo lo siento ¿Vale? Soy un idiota ━ Dijo poniendo ojos de cachorrito ante su Samshine.

Sam solo pudo soltar un suspiro de derrota ante el Bromista simplemente no podía enojarse con él mas si sabiendo que lo hizo sin querer. Se acerco a Gabe poniéndose final del camino de rodillas delante del arcángel, colocando sus manos en las mejillas con una leve sonrisa.  
━ No debí enseñarte esa mirada ━ Menciono antes de acortar la distancia con el otro para darle un fugaz beso al que el arcángel no pudo responder pero en cambio soltó una sonrisa picara. Sam no pudo contenerse mas las ganas, tomo a Gabe de los muslos haciéndolo hacia atrás quedando como resultado el que este quedara acostado sobre la cama; Sam sintió como como las piernas de Gabe se entrelazaban entre si sobre la parte baja de su espalda y las manos de este viajaban por su pecho. Esta vez fue turno de Gabriel de comenzar un beso apasionado al cual Sam no tardo por responder...

━Oye.. Gabriel no tienes... ¡Woooow! ━ La puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a Lucifer con una mirada sorprendida ante la escena delante de él pero no pudo evitar dar una risa sonora al ver como esos dos trataban de ponerse de pie alejándose el uno del otro. ━ Saben podrían poner un cartel de no molestar o una corbata...━Soltó un suspiro intercambiando miradas tanto con Sam como con Gabriel ━En fin creo que es mal momento así que mejor me retiro... Por cierto hermanito espero que uses protección no querremos que contraigas nada ━ Pronunció antes de salir de allí lo mas rápido posible cerrando la puerta antes claro.

━Gabriel... Creo que nosotros debemos hablar de otro asunto━ Menciono Sam con la segunda Bitchface de la noche con una sonrisa algo psicópata. El arcángel trago en seco temiendo por lo que venia a continuación.

* * *

 

Lucifer se acerco tarareando una canción mientras se acercaba al pelinegro que le daba la espalda, cuando se acerco coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura del contrario mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre el hombro de Michael quien ni se inmuto ante la presencia del otro. Se estiro un poco hacia adelante notando que su hermano tenia un libo en sus manos.  
━ Lo irónico que es nuestro amor es tan antiguo como un millar de vidas sin embargo, no podemos ni siquiera tener una juntos... ━ Cito por lo poco que alcanzo a leer del libro antes que Michael lo cerrara y lanzara un suspiro. ━ Sabes... esta noche sera uno de enfermera sexy gane la apuesta cariño... Al parecer a nuestro hermanito le gusta morder la almohada━ Menciono con una sonrisita notando como Mike se daba la vuelta para hacerle frente al rubio.  
━ Eres tan insoportable a veces pero esta me la cobrare después Lucifer.... ━ Menciono antes de hacerse un lado y caminar hacia la salida notando que el otro no lo seguía se dio media haciendo una señal para que lo siguiera...  
━ Que puedo decir siempre ganó...━ Menciono encogiendo los hombros antes de empezar a seguir al contrario.  
El rubio tendría una noche bastante ocupada como el resto de sus hermanos...


End file.
